Love Isn't Easy
by swaglikestyles
Summary: Falling in love is easy. But Love isn't easy. It's difficult. And it's even stressful. You fall in love with the most unexpected person. Who would of thought Kiara Morgan would fall in love with her teacher? Who possibly may love her back.
1. Love Isn't Easy: Chapter 1

They say that you fall in love with the most unexpected person and the most unexpected time. I didn't believe it. Until it happened to me. They say about love at first sight, I didn't believe that either. Until that happened to me. It's a feeling that you struggle to put down in words. No one can feel it, unless it's happening to them. Sometimes love is completely right, or sometimes, it's completely wrong. In my case, you could say it was wrong. Totally unacceptable. When you're in love, reality seems better than your dreams. They're the last person on your mind when you go to sleep, and the first person on your mind when you get up in the morning. I believe that it all comes down to the last person you think of at night, that is were your heart it. It belongs to them. It's theirs. You're giving them the ability to break your heart, but really, you're trusting them not to.

The type of love, that, whenever you see that special someone, or whenever you talk to them, even if it's just for a second, you day seems to get a lot better. When speaking to them automatically puts a smile on your face. When you can be anywhere in the word, but you just want to be with them. They say that when your in love, everyone can see it. But sometimes, you have to hide it. For the sake of the other person rather than yours. Not because your embarrassed, but because, you have to. For the sake of them, their life, their future, and sometimes, even their job.

You just want to grab their hand and be like, 'he's mine.' The mistakes you made falling for this person, it makes you who you are today. They're the one person you could never hate. No matter what they've done. It's like a magnetic force, that's pulling you together. Like you're meant for each other. They're the person you want to wake up next to in the morning, eat breakfast with them, get changed with them, play stupid games with them, watch movies with them in bed, hold each others hand and watch tv, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, the one who sends cute texts to you, who buys you gifts, and let's you wear their comfy hoodie when you're cold, look into their eyes, be with them at sunrise, and at sunset, let them cook for you, walk in the rain with you, fall asleep whilst on the phone to you, snuggle in bed with them, let them be the only one who's really allowed to mess your hair up, and kiss them goodnight. If that isn't love, I don't know what is.

It's crazy really, how much you care about one person. When you love someone, you'd put your life on the line for each other, you protect each other, you fight for each other. After everything, you can't un-love someone. You can't go to bed one night, and suddenly the next day, you don't have feelings for them. They say you always have a thing for a first real, proper love. When they have no idea how hard is it to force yourself to sleep at night, because they're constantly on your mind. No one gets it. No one understands how you feel. Except that one person who can read you like a book. They are the only person who understands you. All of the times you spend with them, the memories, they something happens, and they walk past you like you're a stranger. So you think, that all the memories you spent together, you think, to them, it means nothing. Because it seems like it does. It's just him. His smile. His eyes. His voice. His laugh. His warmth. His care. His love. His body. His existence. It's all him. That feeling you get when you see him.

On a daily basis you have to see other girls talking to him, trying to flirt with him. But he's yours. No one else's. Yours. To you, his is perfect. You want nothing else, just him. You sneak a glimpse of him, just so he doesn't catch you staring. You know you're not perfect, but you're perfect for him. They say age is a number, for you it is anyway. What if the person you are thinking about, is also thinking about you? Once you're attached to someone, you can't let go.

It's the most maddening, beautiful, magical, horrible, painful, wonderful, joyous thing in the world. Love.

They say being in love is easy. It's not. When you have to sneak around all the time. When you have to lie, probably about everything. When you can't tell anyone for the sake of the other person, only your best friend knows. Only because I have to share my love for him with someone, I can't keep it all to myself. I can only share it with one person. But you know why? Because everyone will judge us. Because he might just get put in prison. But most importantly, none of this should be happening.

**Because he's my teacher. **

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fan fiction in ages, but I haven't just left it! I'll be coming back to it soon, when I have a few more ideas for it! But for now, I've thought of a whole, new idea. If you're reading this and you've read the summary you've probably gathered my idea for this, I don't know if this story will work out, but you don't know unless you try! So please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I'd love to know you've thoughts so far, thank you!:-) xoxo**


	2. Love Isn't Easy: Chapter 2

'So, anything been happening while I've been away for the past week?' I asked my friend, Holly as we were walking to school, I'd be on holiday for the past three weeks in spain, but I was only missing a week of school because we've been on half term.

'There's a new P.E teacher in school!' Holly informed me.

'Really? Is he fit?' I asked her, giving her a slight wink in the process.

'Ugh, Kiara!' She scolded me, I smiled innocently. 'I dunno, he's alright! He's not my type, more yours!' Holly added.

Holly was the most down to earth person I knew, she talks a lot, but sometimes she can be quite shy. I guess she wasn't the particular school teenager, maybe she was in some ways, make up, false eyelashes, hair extensions. The lot. But that was her, my best friend, it's who she is and I'm not here to say anything about that, it's her choice to decide to come to school like it's a fashion show.

However, me, I wasn't so much like her, I had bleach blonde highlighted hair. I know what you're thinking, BIMBO. I'm not. I'm nothing like one. I only wear a little bit of make up. A bit of foundation and powder to cover my face, and a few coats of mascara on my eyelashes and I'm fine. But I AM a flirt. No denying it. I have a thing for boys with dimples. They make me go all fuzzy.

'Really? Oh my god, what does he look like?' I inquired.

'I'll let you find that out for yourself' Holly told me as we walked into the school gates, past the P.E department hoping to get a look at this teacher, but I unfortunately failed. Me and Holly strolled into our form room, a few minutes late, to see everyone was their sitting in silence.

'Kiara Morgan, Holly Johnson, you're late.' Miss Jones' whiny old voice called as we walked in.

'Sorry Miss.' We replied in unison half heartedly.

'Considering you are late you both can do me a favour.' She told us in her posh annoying voice, I only have to spend about 10 minutes every morning with her and by the time I'd been in their two she had annoyed me already, I mean, she's like 70! She should be retired! 'Take this timetable over to the Physical Education department for me please, the new teacher, Mr Styles will need it before he starts any of his lessons this week. He'll be in the Physical Education office.' She told us.

'Oh sure, we'll take it' I smiled, grabbing Holly and dragging her to the front of the class to collect the papers of Miss. Maybe today was going to be a good day after all.

'Mr Styles eh' I smirked at Holly, walking down the corridor. 'I need to make a great impression' I winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes as I tidied myself up, making myself look a lot more presentable than I did walking into school.

'What's he like?' I whispered to Holly as we walked into the P.E area. 'And you didn't tell me his name, even his name sounds amazing!'

'You'll find out now won't you!' She told me, nodding toward the office where an unfamiliar head was facing away from the door.

I knocked on the door lightly, making sure not to startle him.

'Come in' A husky voice called from inside, I pushed the door open to reveal the most gorgeous looking man I had ever seen. He had piercing green eyes which were looking right at me, with a mop of curly hair placed on the top of his head, and dimples which appeared in his cheeks.

'How can I help you…' His voice asked, pulling me out of my daydream.

'Eh.. Miss Jones has sent us over to give you these…' I told him, handing them over to him, his muscles almost popping out of his tight t-shirt that he wore, and his abs clearly visible through the thin material that clung to his stomach.

'Oh lovely' He smiled at me, revealing his dimples yet again. 'I haven't seen you round here before.. I mean I've only been here a week, but I haven't seen your face before' He told me.

'Yeah.. I've been on holiday' I informed him.

'Holiday's in school time…' He shock his head playfully, smirking, making me laugh. I liked this man already. 'Where've you been?' He asked on a more serious note.

'Los Angeles!' I smiled at him, leaning against the door frame.

'Alright for some!' He smiled.

'Ehh.. I better get back to form.. I'll see you lesson three, I had a sneaky look at your time table' I winked at him, I don't know where the currage came from to start flirting with my now, new P.E teacher. But it came from somewhere.

'Yeah, get back to form! I'll see you later…' He voice trailed off at the end, clearly as he didn't know my name.

'Kiara' I added for him with a smile.

'I'll see you later then Kiara' He added, smiling back.

'Bye Mr Styles' I smirked at him, waving slightly as I walked off back along the corridor to form.

'Wow, he, is, perfect.' I told Holly stopping after every word.

'I knew you'd think that' She laughed.

'You never told me how perfect he was, oh my god!'

'Well, well, Kiara Morgan, flirting with a teacher, well I never of thought you'd be the type' She winked at me. 'You were practically drooling over him' She told me, as I put my head down smirking. Maybe this term would be better than I thought.


End file.
